Broken
by fighter.planes
Summary: A captured Zeon pilot muses in the Albion's brig. 0083 set.


Good christ ramen noodles are hot..!  
  
I dont think Gundam is mine. UC always!  
  
  
*********  
Blah, Blah, Blah signifies a remembering scene  
*********  
  
  
+++++++switches back to present story  
  
Broken Forever  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The cell in which he was kept was small, and altogether not very comfortable. E.S.F. ALBION was stenciled on the door to his cell.  
  
"Crap in a basket." he muttered.  
  
The Gelgoog pilot help his arms close to his body and shivered. The Feds obviously didnt bother to waste ships power on something as stupid as heating a prisoner of wars cell.  
  
"This sucks eggs. That damn mobile suit pilot. I'da been happier off floating in space dead." he turned over in his sheetless bunk and shivered.   
  
"Not my fault goddamn Feddies dont want us to have our freedom."  
  
He clenched his teeth hard and scrunched up into a small ball. Fuck, at this rate that Feddie commander would'nt even have to order his execution or whatever they had planned for him. He'd have died of hypothermia by then.  
  
"Nghn.." he groaned and squeezed himself even harder, trying to keep in as much warmth as possible. He grimaced at the memory of his not so glorious defeat in battle.  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
"Hrggh! Bastard pilot! Where'd he go?" the Gelgoog pilot spat out as he wrenched the controls to avoid sudden fire from one of the enemie Guncannon II units.   
  
  
His machine whined as it took the extra strain of the sudden turn. But he had faith in his mobile suit and it did not dissapoint him. He brought the Gelgoog around to bear on the Guncannon II and fired his positron beam rifle in high discharge mode. The glowing pink pulses of energy smacked into the Guncannon's sheild and the second set punched through. The Federation mobile suit exploded in a satisfying blaze of fire against the backdrop of space.  
  
  
"Nyahahahaha! Take that sonavabitch!" he yelled out proudly, and pumped his fist into the air of the cockpit. His pride was short-lived though as a long, thin, red beam cut through his suit's right shoulder and exploded the armour around there.  
  
"Shit! Where'd he come from?!" he cut out. He gritted his teeth down hard and jammed the throttle of his suit down hard.  
  
The Gelgoog shot straight upwards, twirling, and spun to face his assailant. In front of him was a slim red white and blue mobile suit. The red chin goatee and the V antenne told him right away that it was one of the Federations prototype mobile suits.   
  
The prototype suit's eyes glowed bright green and it sped tword the Gelgoog at an amazing speed. It pulled a short, thin, white pole from it's back. A moment later a long pink beam erupted from the end of it.  
  
He needed no more motivation to get out of there immedialty. Cursing to himself softly he cut his current thrusters and reversed as fast as he could. He wasn't fast enough.  
  
The pulsing beam of the prototype unit's sword peirced through the left side of his Gelgoog's torso and flashed back out at the side. There was a momentary pause before the side blew out in a rush of heat and flying shrapnel.   
  
"Hyaaa!" he screamed expecting swift, explosive death. It never came as it should though. He looked around his cockpit. Amazingly the cockpit had been spared. He snapped his head up to look at the ceiling of his cockpit when a small, red warning light flashed and beeped.  
  
He picked up his helmet and popped it onto his head. He pressed a small switch on his suit and the helmet hissed as the pressure seal locked in place. He pulled out his sidearm pistol and released the safety.  
  
"You want me? Then cmon." he whispered to himself.  
  
The was a loud pop and the Gelgoog hatch rose open. There was a slight hiss as all of the un-filtered air was flushed out into space.  
  
He looked up to see the barrel of a small pistol in his face. He looked past the pistol a the white suited Feddie pilot in front of him. He studied his rival for a moment. The pilot had a bowl style haircut. The nametag on the flight suit read 'URAKI'. Finaly he noted the rank bars of ensign on the other side of his breast.  
  
Sensing loss for now he dropped his pistol and watched it float silently away into space before him.  
  
He regretted that decision ever since.  
  
*****************************   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The pilot closed his eyes and rubbed the sides of his body lightly, trying to keep any warmth with him. The cell lights had dimmed noticably, again, they probably did'nt want to waste to much luxuries on a lowly Zeon pilot like him.  
  
This waiting was getting almost as unbearble as the cold in the cell.  
  
"Feh." he grumped and shifted in the cold, metal cot again.  
  
He slowly shifted off into a light sleep.  
  
  
**************  
  
  
"Hey Commander Gato!"   
  
"What is it pilot?"  
  
"We are ready to set off now! Delaz has approved the second stage of Operation Stardust! I've got the orders right here!"  
  
"May I see them?"  
  
"Certainly sir!"  
  
"Hmmm, yes. I see, just as I suggested."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Look pilot! Look at the suit we stole! It shall give rise to the new era of Zeon! Once we regain our stolen honor we shall expose the lies and dishonesty that is the Earth Federal Forces to everyone in the colonies, the world! All of humanity will know of thier treachery to them!"  
  
"Sir! Yes, Sir! We will not fail you sir!"  
  
"Heh heh. I know you wont pilot."  
  
"Sir! Your squadron is ready! We are preparing to execute the second stage!"  
  
"Very well then pilot. Go, and do the Duchy proud!"  
  
********************  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
He remembered overhearing that conversation between Commander Gato before his squadron launched to execute the second stage of Stardust.  
  
That young hopeful Ensign was the first to die on the way to the waypoint.  
  
He himself was part of one of the squadrons to run flank for Gato and unit 02 while he traveled to the execution point. Gato and his personal wingmen broke off from the main flank groups when the fighting began to get intense. He had to stay and make sure no one, not even one suit followed Gato.   
  
His wingmen and he fought off the Feddies fiercly until the reinforcements from the Pegasus carrier began to get even heavier.  
  
Soon all of his allies were dropping like flies. He was one of the last few fighting before the prototype 01 suit arrived on the scene. This carrier still wasnt aware of Commander Gato's flight wing. The Federal fleet was all focused on thier elaborate distraction.  
  
Everyone in the portion of the Delaz fleet involved in the distration knoew that they were commiting scuicide. But it mattered none to any of them as they knew that if they made the plan succesful then Zeon would be reborn!  
  
Well that was what Delaz told them in his grandoise speech before the battle anyway.  
  
It must have been a load of crap. Still, he followed orders like a good officer and went into battle with his unit.  
  
That led him to this. Load of good it did him. At least everyone else was dead. He was now locked up in this dark and fridgid cell, freezing his ass off.  
  
He still wondered what would happen to him.  
  
His mind decided to take a break from the grim, uncertain situation at hand, to turn to thoughts of his pretty girlfriend back on Side 7. He wondered what she would do if news that he had been captured or killed reached her. He thought of her pretty flowing blue hair. He wished he had her sexy, slim figure to hold and keep warm right now as well. He'd been planning on getting engaged to her after the war. Shit, he had already purchased the engagement ring.   
  
A click of the door handle roused him from sleep.  
  
He turned his head and sat up. Yawning, he stretched his arms up into the air.   
  
The cell door hissed open and an officer and two gaurds stepped into it. The door hissed softly shut behind them.  
  
"What the hell could you possibly want?" he sneered at the Fed officials.  
  
The officer had to visibly hide is annoyance. The Feddie bit down on his lip hard and held up a clipboard. He cleared his throat and began reading from the paper on it.  
  
"Ahem. You are being transferred as of now to a prison workcamp until the end of the war. After the war his over, the situation with the P.O.W.'s will be resolved. YOu are here-by assigned to Labor unti 86-108A until further notice."  
  
He gestured to the gaurds and they stepped forward.   
  
The gaurds placed shackles on his wrists and ankles and led him to the cell door. It hissed open and they stepped out into the brig area.  
  
They walked down slightly narrow pathways of the ship. They arrived in a carrier bay. Ahead of him was a medium sized transport craft which crew was loading cargo crates into the side.  
  
He saw GM with the cockpit open ahead of him. A gun was in it's hand.  
  
He knew that it was a stupid idea to try ann get to it, but he had to try. He just wasnt going to let those damnable Feddies take him to any workcamp.   
  
He shoved off the gaurds and ran as fast as he could with shackles on his legs.   
  
The bang of two rifles could be heard behind him.  
  
"Lifes a bitch!" he hollered as he ran towards the GM. Two bullets pierced into his back and he gasped in pain. He hit the floor, blood pooling around him.  
  
And then you die.  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  
  
Well, I'm done for today. Review please. 


End file.
